Wedding Day!
by significantpandas
Summary: This story takes place four years after the battle between the gods and the titans on the day Percy and Annabeth get married and what happens afterward...


**_Alrighty. So this is my first fanfic. called 'Wedding Day!'. It takes place four years after the war between the titans and the gods in 'The Last Olympian' at, well this is kinda obvious, Percy and Annabeth's wedding! I hope you guys like it and give me some awesome reveiws! _**

**_Disclaimer:All the characters are not mine. They belong to the fantastic Rick Riordan._**

**Four Years after the gods had beaten the titans…**

I smiled, watching Annabeth as she walked down the aisle and everyone rose. She came to a stop in front of me, looking beautiful in her loosely flowing white dress as her curly blonde hair swayed lightly in the soft sea breeze. I heard Grover and Tyson sobbing behind me and saw Thalia and Rachel(Over the past four year Annabeth and Rachel had actually become great friends. It had surprised me at first but you get use to it after a while.) both smiling slightly at me and Juniper smiling with tears of happiness leaking out of her eyes. I knew Nico's eyes weren't on Annabeth and I from his spot in between Grover and Tyson, they were on Thalia. I knew Nico had basically been in love with Thalia for about two years now but whatever… Something seemed off about Thalia tonight. What was it?

My train of thought was lost as Chiron began our ceremony. I could feel my father and Annabeth's mother's eyes on me as I said 'I do'. Annabeth smiled when I slipped her ring on her finger and I smiled back as she slipped mine on. Our family and friends cheered but the sound faded around us when her lips met mine. We finally pulled apart and walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, as Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.

The next few hours passed in a blur of hugs and crying. Annabeth and I shoved cake in each other's faces, Grover and Thalia both recited their speeches, Annabeth threw her bouquet(Which coincidently Thalia caught. I couldn't stop laughing at the expression on her face… That is until she zapped me with lighting. Gods that hurt.), I threw Annabeth's garter(Which I flung purposefully at Grover since I knew he was going to propose to Juniper soon anyway.), I danced with my mother and Thalia but was surprised when Athena, Annabeth's mother, came up to me for a dance.

"I hope you treat my daughter well or it could turn out bad for you," she told me, as we twirled around the dance floor.

"I will," I said, smiling slightly.

"Good because I'll be watching but for now I believe my daughter wants you." She smiled at me then left, Annabeth taking her place.

"Hey." She smiled at me as we spun around the dance floor.

"Hey," I replied, smiling back. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and saw Nico and Thalia smiling widely at each other and laughing as they danced gracefully across the floor.

Annabeth followed my gaze and said, "Amazing right? Thalia. Our Thalia, gave up immortality for love."

That's what had been bugging him earlier. That's what was different about Thalia. She didn't have Artemis' blessing anymore. She gave up immortality for Nico just like I did for Annabeth… I turned my eyes back to her and she met my gaze when she felt it on her. "I bet Nico's bursting, he's head over heels for her."

"Yah," she murmured then kissed me but our kiss was interrupted by Grover and his perfect timing.

"Come on guys. It's time for you two to leave." He gestured for us to come over to where him two suit cases were sitting and everyone was crowded. I looked at Annabeth, confused and she looked back just as confused. We had planned on staying in New York for our honey moon. "What?" I asked at the same time Annabeth said, "Huh?"

"You guys didn't seriously think we were going to let you stay in New York City for your honey moon when you're going to be living there from now on, did you? Now get your asses over here before I make you." Thalia smiled at us, rolling her eyes.

We walked to where the suit cases were and stood there, not knowing what to do.

"You guys ready?" Grover and Tyson looked like they were about to burst .

"Yah…Um… Where are we going?" Annabeth and I asked at the same time.

"That's for us to know and you to find out. Now pick up your suit cases and come on!" Nico's voice came from behind us, making us jump but before we could say anything he placed his hands on our arms then shadow traveled us to a hotel room somewhere. Within a few moments the two suit cases were by our side as well and Nico had disappeared.

"That was…" I trailed off when I looked into her beautiful grey eyes and lost my train of thought.

"Strange?" She smiled and stepped closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, staring into my eyes the whole time. I nodded, unable to speak because my throat had gone dry, and she laughed slightly then kissed me. I kissed her back without hesitation, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Her hands loosened my tie, tossing it to the ground then unbuttoned my shirt and traced my muscles. I let my shirt fall to the ground then found the zipper on the back of her dress and hesitating. I knew this was her first time and she knew this was mine; I really didn't want to hurt her.

I pulled back a little to look into her eyes but she pulled me back, taking one of her arms and bending it back so her hand was over mine. She gently helped me unzip her dress then let it fall to the floor and stepped out of the circle it made around her ankles. Still kissing me, she led me over to the bed. I fell back onto the bed and she landed heavily on her chest but our lips still didn't separate even though both mine and Annabeth's breathing was ragged. She kissed my neck and worked her way down to my stomach then undid the button on my pants, pulling down, while my fingers found her bra latch and unlatched it before turning us around so I was on top. My pants fell to the floor along with her bra while I kissed her again and stroked her body lovingly. And well you can imagine what happened from that point on…


End file.
